<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 63- thankful by WolfQueen91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986237">Prompt 63- thankful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91'>WolfQueen91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Lambert Being a Little Shit (The Witcher), M/M, Soft Aiden (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden just wants to repay Lambert for saving him. Why's he gotta make it so hard?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 63- thankful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a month since Aiden had been rescued by the grumpiest witcher he'd seen since that time he ran into a Bear's camp. The Cat would have assumed Lambert was a Bear by personality alone if he hadn't seen the Wolf medallion and noticed the lack of heavy armor.</p><p>The ginger witcher was clearly not a people person as he had led Aiden on a merry chase for weeks after he'd recovered.</p><p>How the hell was he supposed to show how thankful he was if the damn bastard wouldn't stay in one spot long enough for him to do it?!</p><p>Aiden growled as he came upon yet another abandoned camp, "Damnit!"</p><p>He kicked one of the left behind vials, and yelped when his leg was suddenly jerked upward and his whole body was flipped upside down.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" He yowled, trying to reach for his leg.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you following me?" It was Lambert.  The wolf came from the shadows, scowling and arms crossed, "I thought I told you to get lost."</p><p>"Owe you a debt." Aiden gasped, still trying to reach the rope around his ankle, "Going to repay it one way or another."</p><p>"So you're stalking me?" Lambert growled, "You don't owe me shit. I did what any other decent person would fucking do."</p><p>"Not really." Aiden shook his head, groaning when that simply made his vision swim, "Any other Witcher, my own school included, would have left my ass to be killed."</p><p>Lambert frowned at him before sighing and walking over to cut him down, "You're a fucking idiot."</p><p>Aiden landed with a grunt and reached to rub his ankle, "And you're apparently an asshole. I just want to repay you."</p><p>"....you don't have to." Lambert shook his head, "Come on, I got a room at the inn in town. We can eat and get some rest before we keep going."</p><p>"....we?" Aiden tilted his head, studying the wolf curiously.</p><p>Lambert glared at him, "You're following me, ain't ya? Get the fuck up and let's go. Maybe you'll get bored and go away on your own."</p><p>Aiden stood up, grinning at him, "Not a chance! I've decided that I like you, Lambert! You just led me on a wonderful chase through half the Continent! That's the most adventure I've had in awhile! How the hell did I not catch up to you before?"</p><p>Lambert grunted, turning from him and stalking away.</p><p>"Oh come on! How far ahead of me where you? Lambert?"</p><p>Lambert ignored his shouts, pushing through the bushes and Aiden laughed, "I'll get it out of you sometime! I'm sure you've noticed that I'm very tenacious!"</p><p>"You're very fucking annoying, is what you are." Lambert snapped, "Goddamn, you're more talkative than fucking Eskel when he's fucked up on fisstech and white gull."</p><p>"Eskel? Is that another wolf witcher? I'd love to meet him! Hell, how many of you are there? There's a bunch of us Cats, you're like..the first wolf I've met- oh! Have you ever met a Bear witcher? They're fucking huge!"</p><p>Lambert groaned as the Cat continued talking. He was annoying...but… it was nice. To have someone not afraid of him, who wanted to be near him. </p><p>A small smile appeared on Lambert's face, maybe this Cat wouldn't be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>